El árbol de los besos
by SouMako 3
Summary: Sousuke nunca se imagino estar en esa situacion, pero ahora tendria que cuidar a Makoto, que se hacia llamar Shintarou, para ocultar su identida, Sousuke tendria que regresar al pasado y afrontar su realidad. Afrontar lo que una vez no pudo.
1. Sinopsis

**Bueno aquí esta otro fic SouMako, tendré que decir que es una adaptación y también me perdonen que no haga subido capitulo de mis otros fics pero ahora no tengo tanto tiempo para subir, en cuanto este mas libre subiré :3**

El Árbol De Los Besos

Sinopsis:

Aunque él lo conocía bajo el nombre de Shintarou Ryuota, su verdadero nombre era Makoto Tachibana y, hacía tan sólo algunas semanas, lo tenía todo en la vida, hasta que una tragedia le arrebató la vista. La ceguera era sólo temporal, al igual que su nueva identidad y su estancia en aquella ciudad. Pero ¿qué ocurriría con sus sentimientos hacia el tierno servidor de la ley que se había hecho cargo de él?

Atormentado por su propio pasado, el capitán de policías Sousuke Yamazaki tenía bajo su custodia a un vulnerable y bello invitante cuyo dependía de su capacidad para protegerlo. Tenía que mantener a salvo al testigo y… resistir la atracción que sentía por él.


	2. Chapter 1 Su llegada

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, que es AU de una historia que me cautivo en su momento y quería mostrársela y quiero aclarar, que sé muy bien que "invidente" no es un buen termino para una persona ciega, pero, lo que en realidad me refería era a su visitante, solo que mi celular está en su auto corrector: / y se que suena un poco con Crossover pero, no lo puse porque la aparicion de otros personajes es muy nula. **

**Espero que lo disfruten, Muchos besos. **

**SouMako 3 **

Su llegada

No le habían dicho que él era ciego.  
>Sousuke Yamazaki miraba por la ventana del salón, observando el coche que acababa de detenerse frente a su casa. El conductor ayudó a un joven a salir y le dio el tradicional bastón blanco.<br>La ceguera de aquel joven iba a complicar las cosas, pensó. Y todo era ya demasiado complicado.  
>Mientras se acercaban, Sousuke los estudió. Sabía que el hombre era Aomine Daiki, el comisario que, junto con Kagami Taiga, había preparado aquella operación. Aún no sabía el nombre del joven y, en cualquier caso, nunca conocería su verdadera identidad.<br>En los ocho años que llevaba siendo capitán de policía en Iwatobi, nunca había tenido que involucrarse en un caso como aquel. Y solo lo había hecho porque Kagami se lo había pedido.  
>No podía ver bien las facciones del joven, que caminaba torpemente apoyándose en el bastón. Llevaba gafas oscuras y el viento le lanzaba el cabello claro sobre la cara.<br>Estaría bajo su custodia durante un par de semanas y él sería el responsable de que aquel chico no sufriera daño alguno.  
>Sousuke se apartó de la ventana cuando oyó el timbre.<p>

—¿Comandante Yamazaki ? —preguntó un hombre de cabello azul y aspecto serio.

—Soy yo.

—Soy el comandante Daiki.

—Entren, por favor.

Mientras Sousuke cerraba la puerta, Aomine ayudó al joven a sentarse en el sofá. Sousuke lo hizo frente a ellos, esperando pacientemente a que Daiki se decidiera a contarle qué se esperaba de él.

—Comandante Yamazaki , el es…

—Shintarou Ryuota —lo interrumpió el chico en voz baja.

Sousuke supo inmediatamente que no era su nombre auténtico. Había sonado raro, como si fuera la primera vez que lo pronunciaba.

—Encantado. Espero que no hayan tenido problemas para encontrar la casa.

—Ninguno —dijo Daiki, sin decirle de dónde venían.

—¿Ha estado en Iwatobi alguna vez, Shintarou?

—No. Nunca pensé en venir aquí.

—Pero aquí estamos —sentenció Daiki.

—¿Quieren tomar algo? —ofreció Sousuke

—No, gracias —contestó Daiki Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio, obviamente incómodos

—.¿Por qué no me  
>acompaña al coche para sacar las cosas de Shintarou-kun? Tengo un poco de prisa —sugirió—. Shintarou-kun, seguiremos en contacto.<p>

—Muy bien —asintió él.  
>Apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, parecía pequeño y frágil.<br>Sousuke siguió a Daiki hasta la puerta.

—Pensábamos que la investigación solo duraría un par de semanas, pero parece que va a durar un poco más —dijo el comandante cuando llegaron al coche—. Durante el último mes ha vivido en diferentes hoteles, pero le está afectando mucho tanto cambio, así que hemos decidido buscar algo permanente —añadió, abriendo el maletero y sacando una maleta y una bolsa de viaje.

—¿Por qué no está en el programa de testigos protegidos? —preguntó Sousuke .

—Porque la gente contra la que tiene que testificar podría tener acceso a información sobre ese programa.  
>No podemos arriesgarnos. Hemos decidido salirnos del sistema para protegerla.<p>

Sousuke se sentía intrigado.

—¿Y por qué yo? —preguntó. Era una pregunta que llevaba haciéndose desde la llamada de Kagami.  
>Por primera vez, la sombra de una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Aomine .<p>

-Iwatobi , no es exactamente una metrópolis.

—Yo no le diría eso a los habitantes de Iwatobi —bromeó Sousuke.

—Hemos elegido este sitio por varias razones. Es un pueblo pequeño, su hoja de servicios es impecable y no tiene familia. Ni esposa, ni novia —explicó el hombre. Sousuke empezó a preguntarse hasta dónde habrían llegado en sus investigaciones sobre él—. Además, Kagami nos dijo que le debía un favor y no podría negarse.  
>Kagami Taiga había sido su mentor cuando ingresó en la academia de policía. Sin el interés y la paciencia de Taiga, Sousuke no habría conseguido soportar el entrenamiento.<p>

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? —preguntó Sousuke .  
>—No. Intente no cambiar su rutina diaria y dígale a cualquiera que le pregunte que es su novia y ha venido a visitarlo durante unas semanas. Su trabajo consiste básicamente en que no le ocurra nada —contestó Daiki, abriendo la puerta del coche—. Solo tres personas saben dónde está, pero debe recordar que es testigo en una investigación y que su vida podría estar en peligro. No confíe en nadie y asegúrese de que él tampoco lo haga —añadió, cerrando la puerta del maletero y entrando en el coche—. Estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien.<br>—¿Cómo podría ponerme en contacto con usted si hiciera falta?  
>—No tendrá que hacerlo —contestó Daiki antes de arrancar.<br>Sousuke se quedó mirando el coche hasta que desapareció en una curva. Durante las siguientes semanas, tendría que compartir su casa con una testigo ciega cuya vida estaba en peligro. ¿Cómo podía un joven ciego ser testigo de nada?, se preguntaba.  
>Pero sabía que no encontraría respuestas. Daiki le había dicho lo que necesitaba saber, nada más y nada menos.<br>Cuando entró en casa, Cecilia estaba en la misma posición en que la había dejado. ¿Desde cuándo sería ciego? ¿Lo era de nacimiento, o habría perdido la vista en algún accidente?

—¿Comandante Yamazaki? —llamó el. Había una nota de pánico en su voz.

—Sí, aquí estoy —contestó él, dejando la maleta en el suelo—. Pero será mejor que me llame Sousuke . Según Daiki, se supone que debo decirle a todo el mundo que es usted mi...mmh novio.

—Qué suerte tiene —murmuró Shintarou amargamente. Sousuke no sabía qué decir.

—¿Quiere beber algo? ¿Tiene hambre?

—No, estoy bien —contestó el—. Si voy a interpretar el papel de su novio, imagino que tendremos que inventar cómo nos conocimos.

Sousuke volvió a sentarse en el sillón, frente a él. Nunca hasta entonces se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era ver los ojos de una persona. Las gafas de sol eran desconcertantes.

—Como nunca ha estado en Iwatobi , se supone que nos conocimos en otra parte —murmuró él, pensativo—. Hace unos meses estuve de vacaciones en un camping. Podemos contarle a la gente que nos conocimos allí.  
>—¿Y quién iba a creer que yo estaba de vacaciones en un camping, montando una tienda?<br>Tenía razón, pensó Sousuke.  
>—Podríamos habernos conocido en un café, cuando yo volvía a casa.<br>—¿Y quién era yo?, ¿la camarero?  
>Sousuke empezaba a sentirse irritado.<br>—Oiga, tiene que ayudarme.  
>El se quitó las gafas de sol, mostrando unos preciosos ojos verdes enmarcados por pestañas oscuras.<br>—Lo siento. Estoy cansado —murmuró. Sin las gafas de sol, Sousuke podía ver que tenía ojeras. Seguramente, llevaba mucho tiempo sin descansar—. ¿Le importa si voy a echarme un rato? Podemos discutir los detalles más tarde.  
>—Por supuesto. Voy a llevarle la maleta a su habitación y después volveré por usted.<br>—Se lo agradezco.  
>Por primera vez desde que compró la casa, Sousuke se alegró de que la habitación de invitados no tuviera muchos muebles. Solo la cama, una mesilla y una cómoda. Al menos, no sería muy incómoda para una persona ciega.<br>Cuando volvió al salón, el estaba de pie, con el bastón en la mano y las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza.  
>—Vamos —dijo, incómodo, tomándola por el codo—. Hay un pasillo. Su habitación es la segunda puerta a la izquierda. El cuarto de baño es la primera puerta a la derecha —explicó. El permanecía tenso, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que lo tocasen. Y era lógico que estuviera tenso. Aun en las mejores circunstancias, sería difícil ser ciego. En su caso, además, estaba en peligro y acababan de dejarlo en casa de un desconocido—. La cama está de frente, la cómoda a la izquierda y la mesilla, al lado de la cama —siguió explicando—. He dejado su equipaje en el armario, la puerta que hay al lado de la cómoda. ¿Quiere que lo ayude a sacar sus cosas?<br>—No, gracias. Puedo hacerlo yo solo —contestó el con sequedad, como si la pregunta lo hubiera irritado.  
>—Entonces, lo dejo para que descanse. ¿Quiere la puerta abierta o cerrada?<br>—Cerrada.  
>Sousuke volvió al salón y se acercó a la ventana, pensando en su invitado.<br>Shintarou era ciego, guapo y… pinchaba como un cactus. Pero sin saber qué le había pasado ni cómo se había visto involucrado en aquel caso era difícil criticarlo.  
>Sousuke se pasó las manos por las bolsas del pantalón; estaban sudorosas de la tensión. Tenía que cuidar de un joven ciego. ¿Aquello era una venganza? ¿La reparación del trauma de su vida?<br>De nuevo, el recuerdo lo asaltó. Por un segundo, recordó lo que había ocurrido una noche, mucho tiempo atrás. Los faros de su coche, la carretera oscura, el vehículo fuera de control, el árbol que se acercaba cada vez más hasta que…  
>Sousuke sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar de sí aquellos pensamientos.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Venganza

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 3 antes de lo esperado, pero, bueno es el cumpleaños de Mamakoto y lo queria subir para festejarlo. Y aclaro, si se que me equivoco en la redaccion, pero no lo puedo evitar XP soy algo torpe.**

**Y bueno gracias por sus reviews nos leemos hasta el proximo capitulo. **

**Beshotes -3- que tengan buena semana.**

**Atte: SouMako 3**

Venganza

Una semana, dos a lo sumo, y aquel joven habría desaparecido de su vida. Podía cuidar de él durante dos semanas, mantenerlo a salvo y no recordar el pasado, no recordar al hombre cuya vida él había destrozado en una carretera oscura trece años atrás.

Siete pasos desde la puerta hasta el borde de la cama. Cinco pasos desde la cama a la cómoda y cuatro hasta el armario. Todo su mundo se resumía en contar los pasos.  
>Shintarou se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando.<p>

—Me llamo Tachibana Makoto—susurró para sí mismo—.Tachibana Makoto. Tachibana Makoto~

Como un mantra, lo repetía una y otra vez, temiendo que uno de aquellos día Tachibana Makoto dejara de existir.  
>Tachibana Makoto tenía el mundo a sus pies. Era un reconocido entrenador infantil y su club de natación era cada día más conocido en Tokio. Poseía un precioso apartamento con vistas al lago Ashi<strong>(*)<strong>, una vida social ajetreada y una buena relación con su mejor amigo y el novio de este.

En ese momento, tuvo que ahogar un sollozo. No quería pensar en Nagisa y Rei ni en aquella noche… Si esas horrendas visiones se repetían, se volvería loco.  
>Cuando pensaba en el pasado, el dolor lo abrumaba. Si intentaba anticipar el futuro, el miedo y la desesperación lo angustiaban. Tenía que concentrarse en el presente.<br>A tientas, sacó la maleta del armario, la colocó sobre la cama y sacó su ropa, colocada cuidadosamente en perchas.  
>Absolutamente todo se lo había comprado una oficial de policía cuando Makoto salió del hospital. Una pijama, dos pares de pantalones, un par de pantalones de vestir, dos camisas, tres camisetas y dos sudaderas, todo en diferentes tonos de azul para que pudiera intercambiar las prendas sin que desentonaran.<br>La bolsa de viaje contenía las cosas de baño, ropa interior, shorts y un par de zapatos. Después de colocarlo todo, se sentó en la cama. Al menos, sería agradable estar en el mismo sitio durante más de tres días.  
>El último mes había ido de hotel en hotel y tenía moretones en las espinillas por no haber tenido tiempo para recordar las distancias. Cuando tenía asumidas las medidas, cambiaban de hotel y vuelta a empezar.<br>Makoto pensó en su anfitrión. Yamazaki Sousuke. Solo sabía de él que era el capitán de policías de Iwatobi.  
>Y también sabía que tenía una voz profunda, tan cálida como el terciopelo. Olía a colonia masculina y, mientras la llevaba a su habitación, le había dado la impresión de que era un hombre alto y fuerte.<br>No sabía qué edad tenía, ni cuál era su aspecto ni… si podía confiar en él. Aunque imaginaba que Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga no la habrían dejado en aquella casa si Sousuke no fuera un hombre de toda confianza.  
>Makoto frunció el ceño al recordar a los dos hombres bajo cuya custodia había estado durante aquel mes. Había tardado algún tiempo en confiar en ellos lo suficiente como para contarles lo que había visto desde el armario.<br>Cuando el médico dijo que se encontraba suficientemente recuperado, lo dejaron al cuidado de Daiki y comenzaron los viajes de hotel en hotel. Makoto se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba en la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre la cama.  
>Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos cuando pensó en lo que había perdido. Todo. Lo había perdido todo.<br>Pero aceptaría encantado seguir ciego durante el resto de su vida si, de ese modo, pudiera devolverles la vida a Nagisa y a Rei.  
>Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Rei y Nagisa habían muerto. Asesinados en su casa. Y ningún sacrificio por su parte, ningún pacto con el diablo podría devolverles la vida. Lo único que Makoto podía hacer era intentar ayudar a la policía para que los responsables de aquellas muertes acabaran en la cárcel.<br>Como había hecho durante las últimas cuatro semanas, Makoto secó sus lágrimas, negándose a dejarse vencer por el dolor. Venganza. Esa era la razón de su existencia. Los culpables debían ser castigados.  
>Aquel era el objetivo que lo hacía seguir adelante, que le impedía caer en la desesperación. Sobreviviría hasta que los responsables de la muerte de Haru y Rin pagaran por su horrible crimen.<br>Por el momento, se suponía que era Shintarou Ryouta, un joven ciego de veinte años, nacida en Kioto.  
>Era una identidad falsa destinada a protegerlo, pero no se había sentido a salvo ni un instante durante el último mes.<br>Un par de semanas más, eso era lo que Daiki le había prometido. Un par de semanas más, y la investigación habría terminado y los asesinos estarían entre rejas. Entonces, podría volver a hacer su vida… o, al menos, podría recuperar las piezas que quedaban.  
>Makoto cerró los ojos, esperando, rezando para que llegara el dulce alivio del sueño. Para que desaparecieran las horribles pesadillas que habían plagado su reposo durante todo ese tiempo.<p>

Sousuke miró el reloj por tercera vez en veinte minutos. Su invitado llevaba casi tres horas en la habitación y no había oído ningún ruido.

Mientras dormía, él había preparado hamburguesas y patatas fritas de cena. No era comida para un gourmet, pero esperaba que a él le gustase.  
>Imaginaba que se levantaría cuando tuviera hambre y, mientras tanto, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.<br>Sousuke había llamado a la oficina un rato antes para decirle a Mikoshiba Seijurou, uno de sus oficiales, que iba a tomarse un par de días libres. Aunque Daiki le había dicho que siguiera con su rutina diaria, no podía dejar sola a un chico ciego en una casa que no conocía.  
>A Seijurou le contó que un amigo suyo había ido a visitarlo y el oficial le aseguró que él y sus compañeros se harían cargo de todo, y que lo llamaría en caso de que encontraran nuevas pistas sobre el caso Casanova, que tenía en jaque a toda la comisaría de Iwatobi.<br>Sousuke colgó, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.  
>Pero, en ese momento, un grito rompió el silencio de la casa.<br>Por un instante, Sousuke se quedó helado. El grito había llegado de la habitación de invitados. A toda prisa, sacó la pistola del cajón, le quitó el seguro y se acercó con sigilo hasta la puerta.  
>¿Habrían conseguido localizarlo?<br>¿Habría alguien en el dormitorio con Shintarou? Maldito fuera Daiki por no haberle contado nada más. Maldito fuera Kagami por no advertirlo de que Shintarou podía estar en peligro inminente.  
>Cuando llegó a la puerta, intentó escuchar algún sonido que le indicara lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado. Nada. Ni el menor ruido.<br>¿Estaría muerto? ¿Abriría la puerta y se encontraría su cuerpo sin vida tumbado sobre la cama? Si alguien hubiera entrado por la ventana, Shintarou no habría podido verlo. No habría sabido que no estaba solo en la habitación hasta que las manos de alguien se cerraran sobre su garganta o hasta que una hoja afilada hubiera tocado su piel…

Sousuke tomó el picaporte y lo giró suavemente. El entrenamiento y el instinto le advertían que fuera despacio, que se enfrentara con lo desconocido con precaución. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró en la habitación, empuñando la pistola.  
>Nada.<br>No parecía haber nadie. El edredón estaba arrugado, la ventana cerrada y las cortinas en su sitio. Todo parecía estar en orden. Excepto que Shintarou Ryuota había desaparecido.  
>Sousuke escuchó entonces un golpe dentro del armario y, pistola en mano, abrió la puerta. Allí estaba él.<br>Sousuke murmuró una maldición. Cuando lo vio, hecho un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, se preguntó por qué infierno habría tenido que pasar y… en qué infierno se había metido él.

**(*) Ashi; lago en Tokio, situado al los pies del Monte Fuji**


	4. Chapter 3 La verdad

**Bueno por fin llego el capitulo 3 y les quiero agradecer sus reviews y bueno...**

**Beshos o3o **

**SouMako 3**

La verdad

A través de los listones de madera de la puerta del armario, vio a dos hombres entrar en la casa armados con pistolas.  
>—¡Un momento! —exclamó Rei—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?<br>Makoto observó con horror cómo su mejor amigo y el novio de este, daban un paso atrás y se paraban frente al armario dentro del que el estaba escondido.  
>—No hagan nada… —la voz de Rei se apagó bajo el sonido de un disparo.<br>Se oyeron más disparos. Un total de seis. Explosiones silenciadas, sonidos que no podían oírse fuera, que no podían ser una llamada de ayuda.  
>Pero que sí servían para matar a Nagisa y a Rei.<br>Rei cayó hacia adelante, como un árbol cortado por un leñador. Nagisa se desplomó hacia atrás y su cuerpo golpeó la puerta del armario. Una bala chocó contra la pared, justo sobre la cabeza de Makoto.  
>La sangre entró a través de los listones de madera y le cayó, como una fina lluvia, sobre la cara y el pecho.<br>Poniéndose una mano en la boca, Makoto intentó ahogar un grito de terror. ¡No! ¡Dios mío, no! Aquello no podía estar pasando. Su mente intentaba frenéticamente buscarle sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
>Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de ayudar a su amigo, pero, en algún rincón de su aterrorizada mente, el instinto de supervivencia la hizo permanecer inmóvil.<br>Tenía que quedarse callado. Si lo encontraban, lo matarían a el también. Tenía que mantenerse con vida para contarle a la policía lo que había pasado…  
>—Shintarou…<br>La voz llegaba de algún lugar lejano, pero no tenía nada que ver con el. Makoto cerró los ojos y se apretó con fuerza una mano sobre la boca.  
>Sangre. Había mucha sangre. Nagisa estaba muerto, asesinado, su sangre sobre la cara de Makoto. Toda aquella sangre. ¿Por qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué?<br>—Shintarou… —volvió a escuchar la voz masculina.  
>Makoto se hizo un ovillo, apretando la espalda contra la pared en un intento de escapar.<br>Entonces, una bofetada lo hizo salir de la pesadilla y volver al presente. En un instante, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa de Nagisa y Rei. Estaba en Iwatobi.

—¿Comandante Yamazako? —susurró.  
>—Sousuke —la corrigió él—. Estoy aquí.<br>Sousuke le dio la mano para sacarlo del armario. Una mano que a el le pareció grande y cálida: un consuelo, a pesar de su tacto poco familiar.  
>Cuando el levantó la mano, rozó la ropa que colgaba de las perchas.<br>—Estoy en el armario, ¿verdad?  
>—Sí. ¿Por qué no sales de ahí?<br>Había vuelto a tener aquella pesadilla. No, no una pesadilla, más bien había vuelto a vivir el horror de aquella noche. Y, como siempre, había buscado refugio en el armario más cercano.  
>¿Cuándo iba a terminar aquello? ¿Volvería su vida a ser normal alguna vez?<br>El bochorno se mezclaba con una abrumadora desesperación a medida que salía de su confinamiento.  
>—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? —preguntó, tuteándolo por primera vez.<br>—Porque te he oído gritar.  
>—Lo siento. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla —explicó Makoto—. Veo que Daiki no te ha contado lo de mis pesadillas.<br>—Daiki no me ha contado nada. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
>Makoto suspiró.<br>—Avergonzado. Mortificado, pero sí, me encuentro bien.  
>—No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado. Todo el mundo tiene pesadillas de vez en cuando —intentó consolarlo él.<br>Makoto no dijo nada, pero hubiera querido decir que no todo el mundo tenía pesadillas que llevaran a meterse en un armario—. He hecho algo de cena.  
>Cena. La normalidad de aquella palabra la hizo sentirse aliviado.<br>—Si no te importa, voy a lavarme la cara.  
>—Claro. Te esperaré en el salón para llevarte a la cocina —asintió él mientras lo acompañaba al cuarto de baño.<br>Al cabo de un momento, se estaba lavando la cara y mirando la pared, donde imaginaba habría un espejo.  
>Makoto intentaba obligarse a sí mismo a ver. Un rayo de luz, un milímetro de iluminación en la oscuridad…<br>Deseaba desesperadamente ver algo. Pero el pozo negro en que se había convertido su mundo seguía siendo impenetrable.  
>Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la oscuridad de la noche y las tenebrosas sombras lo hubieran devorado.<br>Era raro que en la oscuridad, dormido y teniendo una pesadilla, hubiera podido encontrar el armario.  
>¿Lo habría buscado tocando la pared con las manos? ¿O habría recuperado la vista momentáneamente mientras soñaba para encontrar el único lugar en el que se sentía a salvo?<p>

Makoto buscó la toalla para secarse antes de salir del baño y dirigirse, a tientas por la pared del pasillo, hasta el salón. Se sobresaltó cuando alguien le tocó el brazo.  
>—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —dijo Sousuke.<br>—No te preocupes. Es desconcertante que te toquen cuando no puedes ver a la persona.  
>—Espero que te gusten las hamburguesas —dijo Sousuke cuando llegaron a la cocina.<br>—Claro que me gustan —aseguró el, tocando el borde del plato para orientarse.  
>—¿Mostaza o tomate?<br>—Un poco de mostaza, por favor.  
>—¿Patatas?<br>—Bueno —asintió ,Makoto, con desgana. Comer era una de tantas actividades que se habían convertido en una tortura desde que había perdido la vista. Comieron en silencio, como dos extraños que no sabían bien qué decirse el uno al otro—. Háblame de Iwatobi —dijo ella por fin, haciendo un esfuerzo para romper el silencio.  
>—No hay mucho que decir. Es un pueblo muy pequeño, pero es un buen sitio para crecer y mejor para retirarse.<br>—Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?  
>—Sí. Es buen sitio para vivir. Estuve cuatro años fuera, mientras estudiaba en la universidad, y después fui a la academia de policía, pero mi corazón nunca salió de Iwatobi.<br>—¿Tienes familia aquí?  
>En cuanto la pregunta salió de sus labios, la desesperación de su propia soledad pareció clavarse en su corazón. Nunca más podría volver a compartir risas o lágrimas con su casi hermano. Nunca volvería a disfrutar de un abrazo de Nagisa.<br>—No, no tengo familia. Mi padre murió hace tres años en un accidente de coche y mi madre falleció siete meses después. Los médicos dijeron que fue un infarto, pero yo siempre he creído que murió porque tenía el corazón roto —explicó Sousuke. Después, se aclaró la garganta, como avergonzado por haber contado aquello—. La verdad es que, aunque no tengo familia, los vecinos de Iwatobi se portan como si lo fueran.  
>Aquí todo el mundo conoce la vida de los demás y, si tienes algún problema, siempre hay alguien para echarte una mano.<br>—Si todo el mundo conoce la vida de los demás, creo que lo sensato sería que inventáramos una historia para nosotros—dijo el. Sousuke asintió con la cabeza—. No me gustaría decir que nos conocimos haciendo acampada porque nunca lo he hecho.  
>—¿Nunca has salido de camping? ¿Nunca has dormido bajo las estrellas cuando eras niño? —preguntó él, incrédulo.<br>—No —contestó el—. Lo más cerca que he estado fue cuando mi mejor amigo y yo hacíamos una tienda en mi habitación, cuando lo invitaba a dormir.  
>Aquel recuerdo lo reconfortó.<br>Cuando eran pequeños, Nagisa y el habían hecho una tienda con las sábanas y se habían metido dentro con una caja de galletas mientras inventaban historias de miedo. Su madre los castigó a la mañana siguiente porque la habitación parecía una leonera, pero la aventura nocturna había merecido la pena.  
>El calor de aquel recuerdo contrastaba con la frialdad de la pérdida de su amigo, creando un huracán de dolor en el interior de Makoto.<br>—¿Shintarou? —la llamó él, al verlo perdida en sus recuerdos.  
>—Podemos decirle a todo el mundo que nos conocimos en un camping —propuso el, cambiando de opinión repentinamente—. Podemos decirles que yo estaba con un amgo y tú en la tienda de al lado. No creo que nadie se ponga a hacer averiguaciones.<br>—Muy bien. Les diremos que, desde entonces, no hemos dejado de llamarnos por teléfono.  
>Makoto asintió.<br>—Entonces, es oficial. Ahora tienes novio —afirmó, terminando su hamburguesa—. ¿No pensará la gente que es raro que te hayas enamorado de un chico ciego?  
>—A la gente le parecerá raro que me haya enamorado, no importa de quien.<br>—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.  
>—He sido el solterón de Iwatobi durante años. Todas las madres intentan emparejarme con sus hijas y me arrinconan en cuanto pueden para hablarme de las virtudes de sus niñas.<br>—Debes de ser muy guapo —dijo Makoto.  
>Sousuke soltó una carcajada. Tenía una risa preciosa. Profunda y ronca, con una calidez que parecía calentar el hielo que recubría su corazón.<br>—No soy particularmente guapo. Solo uno de los pocos solteros de Iwatobi. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen de las mujeres y los hombres con uniforme.  
>Hombres de uniforme. De repente, Makoto se puso rígido. Rei y Nagisa llevaban uniforme de medicos.<br>Les gustaba su trabajo en el hospital general de Tokio. Uniformes con nombre. Símbolos de salun. Y, sin embargo, el recuerdo de esos uniformes era para el, aterrador.  
>Pero Makoto debía apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos y se concentró en el hombre que tenía enfrente, un hombre al que podía oler y sentir, pero que no podía ver.<br>—¿Cuántos años tienes?  
>—¿No te dijo tu madre que no se le pregunta la edad a la gente? —rio él.<br>—Mi madre me enseñó que, para saber algo, hay que preguntar.  
>—Muy lista tu madre. Voy a cumplir treinta.<br>—¿Por qué no te has casado? Creí que la gente en los pueblos pequeños se casaba muy joven.  
>—Las relaciones son muy complicadas. A mí me basta con mi trabajo y mi casa.<br>—No me extraña que seas un buen partido. No hay nada que abra más el apetito de una mujer que un solterón recalcitrante.  
>—Hablando de apetito, ¿quieres otra hamburguesa?<br>—No, gracias —contestó el. Makoto escuchó el ruido de la silla y supo que él se había levantado—. Siento no poder ayudarte a recoger.  
>—No te preocupes.<br>—No es real —murmuró Makoto entonces. Había dicho aquello sin pensar.  
>—¿Cómo dices?<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 Mi ceguera

**AH~ Como extrañaba publicar, pero bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 4 y decirles que lo disfruten :D**

—Mi ceguera. No es real.  
>Hubo un momento de silencio.<br>—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás fingiendo ser ciego?  
>—No veo, pero no hay ninguna razón física para ello. Es algo psicosomático. Una ceguera histérica lo llaman —explicó el, sin poder evitar un tono de rabia.<br>Lamentaba habérselo dicho. Todo aquello lo hacía sentirse débil y estúpido. Y, después de saberlo, él también pensaría que era débil y estúpido.  
>—¿Eso te ocurrió al mismo tiempo que… lo que hizo que te pusieran bajo custodia? —preguntó Sousuke.<br>Makoto asintió.  
>—Los médicos dicen que puedo recuperar la vista en cualquier momento —murmuró. También le habían dicho que era posible que no la recuperase nunca, pero el no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad—. Solo quería que lo supieras. Aún no he tenido mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme a… mi nueva situación, así que no soy lo que se considera una persona acostumbrada a la ceguera. Pero será mejor que no le digamos a tus amigos que has tenido la mala suerte de enamorarte de un chico ciego que, además, está loco —añadió en tono de broma, pero no podía esconder la amargura que había en sus palabras.<br>Hubo otro silencio después de aquello.  
>—La auto compasión no sirve para nada.<br>Las palabras de Sousuke se quedaron colgadas en el aire durante unos segundos. Makoto no podía creer que lo acusara de sentir compasión de sí mismo. ¿Qué sabía él de su vida?  
>Y, de repente, se puso furioso.<br>—¡Cómo te atreves! Tú no lo has perdido todo. No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que soportar… lo que sigo teniendo que soportar —exclamó, levantándose de golpe. Sabía que estaba exagerando, que su furia excedía la ofensa, pero era una furia que había ido creciendo dentro de el desde la noche en que su mundo había explotado de repente con una violencia inexplicable. No podía controlarse. Después de haberla liberado, tenía que permitir que se consumiera—. Tú tienes una vida agradable en un sitio agradable —añadió, con voz estridente—. Yo he perdido a mi familia, mi carrera y la vista. Perdona si, por un momento, siento compasión de mí mismo. Creo que me lo merezco. Pero si tanto te molesta, me llevaré mi pena a mi habitación.  
>Makoto habría deseado hacer una salida digna, pero se golpeó la cadera con una esquina de la mesa.<br>Afortunadamente, Sousuke no intentó ayudarlo, como si supiera instintivamente que el debía valerse por sí mism, aunque estuviera lleno de moretones cuando llegara a su habitación.  
>Sousuke hizo una mueca cuando lo oyó golpearse contra la mesa del salón. Un momento después, el cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio de un portazo.<br>Dejando escapar un suspiro, el general se pasó la mano por el pelo. Lamentaba haber dicho aquello, pero tenía la impresión de que no era el momento adecuado para disculparse.  
>Le había dicho que había perdido a su familia. ¿Una esposa, hijos? Sousuke recordaba vívidamente el dolor de su madre cuando su padre murió, un dolor tan debilitador que, poco a poco, le había ido robando el deseo de vivir.<br>Era el recuerdo de ese dolor lo que había inducido a Sousuke a vivir solo para siempre, antes que arriesgarse a sufrir de una forma tan horrenda. El amor siempre empezaba siendo una esperanza, pero terminaba con un corazón roto.  
>Mientras fregaba los platos, empezó a recordar la información que Makoto le había proporcionado, pero que solo provocaba más preguntas.<br>Shintarou tenía razón sobre una cosa: él no sabía lo que le había pasado y no tenía derecho a juzgarlo ni censurarlo.  
>Sousuke terminó de limpiar la cocina y fue al salón. Su rutina normal era encender la televisión y relajarse hasta la hora de irse a la cama. Pero aquella noche no la encendió. Le parecía un poco descortés, ya que Shintarou no podía verla con él.<br>¿Qué haría Rin por las noches? ¿Cómo pasaría las oscuras horas de su vida? Aquellas preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza, agitándolo.  
>Sousuke había decidido años atrás apartarse de su mejor amigo, Rin, por saber que su presencia sería siempre un recordatorio de la tragedia que su amigo había sufrido. Maldecía a Kagami Taiga por haberle asignado aquella misión, y a Shintarou Ryuota por hacer que recordara lo que llevaba tantos años intentando olvidar.<p>

**Bueno, se que es corto, pero... ¿reviews? que de eso mantengo viva la historia :3**


	6. Chapter 5 Caso Casanova

**Woah~ hace mucho que no actualizo mis historias, muy posiblemente actualizare más seguido en estos días, no sin antes pedirles disculpas por los errores, y agradecerles que me hagan hecho notarlos. En primer lugar los que mueren en la historia son Rei y Nagisa y los que forman parte del pasado de Sousuke son Rin y Haru, para que lo quiera saber :3 pero enserio gracias por decirme en que tengo errores y si en los próximos capítulos tengo díganme por favor :D**

Capitulo 5

Mientras paseaba por el salón, nervioso, pensaba en el. Ceguera histérica, le había dicho. Nunca había oído hablar de aquello, pero sabía que la mente era capaz de cualquier truco.  
>Sousuke se quedó quieto cuando oyó que ella abría la puerta del dormitorio.<br>— ¿Sousuke?  
>—Estoy aquí —contestó él.<br>Shintarou entró en el salón y, en silencio, se sentó en el sofá.  
>—Creo que te debo una disculpa.<br>—No, soy yo el que te la debe —dijo Sousuke, sentándose frente a él—. Tenías razón. No tengo derecho a juzgarte. Lo que tengo que hacer es mantenerte a salvo.  
>—Tienes razón. Me debes una disculpa —dijo el entonces. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro—. Y la acepto, pero solo si tú aceptas la mía.<br>—Hecho —sonrió él.  
>Shintarou era muy guapo cuando estaba serio, pero cuando sonreía era más que guapo.<br>Sousuke sintió un escalofrío de placer al observar aquella sonrisa.  
>—Cuéntame qué hacen los buenos ciudadanos de Iwatobi para pasar el rato.<br>Sousuke se encogió de hombros y entonces recordó que él no podía verlo.  
>—No tenemos cine, ni bolera ni grandes almacenes, así que las diversiones son muy limitadas.<br>Sousuke se dio cuenta de que, mientras él hablaba, estaba estudiando sus facciones. No era de buena educación mirar fijamente a alguien, pero, en aquel caso, no había necesidad de apartar la mirada, ya que el no iba a sentirse incómodo.  
>Las horas que había dormido antes de su pesadilla habían sido suficientes para borrarle las ojeras. Sus pestañas eran extraordinariamente largas y sus labios muy carnosos.<br>— ¿Sousuke?  
>El se dio cuenta de que había dejado de hablar y se preguntó si Shintarou se daría cuenta de que estaba mirándolo.<br>—Estaba pensando. La mayoría de los adultos de Iwatobi se dedica a sentarse en el porche de su casa y charlar con los vecinos. Por la noche, mucha gente sale a cenar y… a chismorrear.  
>—Una vida muy diferente de la que yo vivía en… de la mía —se corrigió él a tiempo. Obviamente, Shintarou aún no confiaba en él y tenía miedo de decirle de dónde venía y qué era lo que la había llevado a Iwatobi, pensó Sousuke—. Sin cines ni grandes almacenes, ¿qué hacen los jóvenes aquí?<br>—Su sitio favorito es el mar, es muy hermoso ver el atardecer ahí. Cerca de ahí hay un árbol al que llaman «el árbol de los besos» y la leyenda dice que si besas a alguien debajo de ese árbol, su corazón será tuyo para siempre.  
>Makoto sonrió.<br>— ¿Has besado a alguna chica bajo las ramas de ese árbol?  
>—No. Estuve a punto cuando era joven, pero la idea de eternidad siempre me pareció demasiado profunda como para ir unida a un simple beso —contestó él—. Y, en este momento, el árbol y el perímetro que lo rodea están restringidos para todo el mundo.<br>— ¿Por qué?  
>Sousuke se levantó, incómodo al recordar el caso que había sacudido al pueblo entero.<br>—Hace dos semanas, un joven fue secuestrado en mitad de la noche —contestó, parándose frente a la ventana—. Lo ataron y le pusieron una venda en los ojos. Después, lo llevaron al árbol y lo dejaron allí. Lo encontraron unos jóvenes por la mañana.  
>—Qué horror. ¿Le hicieron daño? —preguntó Makoto, mirando alrededor, sin saber bien dónde estaba Sousuke.<br>—Físicamente, no. Pero quedó traumatizado —contestó Sousuke, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá cuando se dio cuenta de que a Shintarou le resultaba más fácil tenerlo cerca—. Al principio pensamos que podría ser una broma, una cosa de chicos. Pero la semana pasada volvió a ocurrirle a otro joven.  
>— ¿Sigues pensando que es una broma?<br>—Si los jóvenes fueran chicas, podría pensarlo, pero no lo son. Son chicos que dicen haber sido besados por un hombre.  
>—Vaya, parece que lo último que necesitas ahora mismo es tener que cuidar de un chico ciego —dijo Makoto. Pero en ese momento no había auto compasión en su voz.<br>—No te habría dicho esto, pero como vas a estar aquí algún tiempo, seguro que alguien te lo contará —murmuró Sousuke, pasándose la mano por el estómago, donde estaba seguro empezaba a tener una úlcera—. La intrépida reportera de Iwatobi ha decidido descubrir ella misma el misterio del caso Casanova.  
>Le dolía el estómago al pensar en Yukiko Shimazaki, que normalmente era una pesada pero que, últimamente, se había convertido en una piedra al cuello. Durante la última semana la había sorprendido husmeando cerca del árbol para encontrar pistas sobre el «sádico que tenía a Iwatobi aterrorizado». La última vez, la había amenazado con arrestarla si volvía a encontrarla allí.<br>—Casanova… ¿así se llama el caso?  
>—Así es como nuestra reportera lo ha llamado.<br>Makoto suspiró, acariciando su cabello entre los dedos. Sousuke se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos ligeramente.  
>—La verdad es que no hay ningún sitio en el mundo que sea seguro. Uno piensa que está a salvo en su propia casa, pero no hay garantías —murmuró, clavando sus ojos verdes en Sousuke, como si pudiera verlo. Y, sin embargo, en ellos solo había sombras de la pesadilla que había tenido que sufrir—. Dime que estoy a salvo aquí, Sousuke. Necesito saber que, durante un tiempo, puedo olvidarme del miedo.<br>Cuando Sousuke miró aquellos luminosos ojos verdes sintió la tragedia y el miedo que emanaba de ellos y deseó poder asegurarle que no iba a pasarle nada, pero él no era hombre de falsas promesas.  
>No sabía nada sobre la situación de aquel testigo, ni sobre los peligros que lo acechaban. No le mentiría: no podía darle garantías.<br>Algo, una expresión de necesidad en sus ojos, lo perturbaba, y eso no le gustó. No le gustó nada. No quería sentirse atrapado en aquel drama, no quería saber la historia de su vida o qué era lo que la había cambiado drásticamente.  
>Shintarou Ryuota era una cuestión de trabajo, nada más y nada menos. En dos semanas, el trabajo habría terminado y Shintarou desaparecería de su vida.<br>—Mi trabajo es mantenerte a salvo y eso es lo que pienso hacer —le dijo.  
>Su trabajo no consistía en ayudarlo a recuperar la vista, ni a recuperarse de la tragedia que el destino había puesto en su camino.<br>Pero, a pesar de estar seguro de cuáles eran sus responsabilidades con respecto al joven de ojos verdes, no podía apartar de sí la sensación de que si no tenía cuidado, podía llegar a involucrarse demasiado con aquel chico.

**Y asi se termina este capítulo :3 ¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 6 Los Mataron

**Hola~ aquí esta el capitulo 6 de esta historia, y gracias por sus reviews y también le quiero agradecer a Alice Reizner, que es mi nueva beta, y que a partir de ahora espero que no haga ninguna falta, ya que ella es de confianza y bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, ya que lentamente esta a muy poco de revelar la historia de Makoto y la de Sousuke, pues todavía falta un poco mas para saber que le sucedió a Sousuke. Bueno que los disfruten -3-**

**Atte: SouMako 3**

Capitulo 6: Los mataron

Makoto se despertó cuando el sol que entraba por la ventana le calentó la cara. Por un momento, soñó que cuando abriera los ojos, tendría que cerrarlos para evitar ser cegado por la luz. Nunca habría pensado que, algún día, echaría de menos la sensación de escozor que se siente cuando se mira al sol directamente.

Mientras se estiraba lánguidamente, se dio cuenta que, a pesar de que la cama no le era familiar, había dormido muy bien. Ninguna pesadilla había turbado su sueño.

Suspirando, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Sousuke la noche anterior. Makoto buscaba consuelo, buscaba la seguridad de que estaría a salvo en Iwatobi, pero Sousuke no había podido ofrecérsela. Y se dio cuenta de que no solo quería que Sousuke le asegurase que no iba a pasarle nada en Iwatobi; había querido que le dijera que su ceguera desaparecería, que los asesinos acabarían entre rejas, que sería capaz de reconstruir su vida y que el dolor de perder a Rei y a Nagisa se haría más llevadero. Había deseado de él lo imposible.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sintió decepcionado. Oscuridad, siempre oscuridad. Lo que lo asustaba era que, cada día que pasaba, le resultaba menos sorprendente. Estaba empezando a aceptar su ceguera y eso lo asustaba más que nada.

Irritado, se levantó de la cama, tomó el albornoz** (*)** y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Acababa de poner la mano en el picaporte cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y perdió el equilibrio.

— ¡Eh! — exclamó Sousuke, sujetándolo por los hombros.

Makoto apoyó las manos sobre su torso. Estaban tan cerca que Makoto podía oler su colonia. Al mismo tiempo, sus dedos notaban el calor de la piel de aquel hombre y los poderosos músculos de su torso. Por un momento, deseó apoyar la cabeza sobre aquel torso, sentirlo bajo su mejilla, escuchar los latidos del corazón de Sousuke, mientras él lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Pero dio un paso atrás, apartando las manos, como si se quemara.

Sousuke seguía sujetándolo por los hombros y Makoto podía sentir el calor de sus manos penetrando a través de la tela del albornoz.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sousuke, con una voz más ronca de lo normal.

— Sí, es que he perdido el equilibrio — murmuró Makoto, apretando el albornoz sobre su pecho — Volveré a mi habitación y...

— Yo ya he terminado. ¿Qué te apetece desayunar? — Interrumpió Sousuke

— Solo café. No suelo comer por las mañanas —

— Tú te lo pierdes. Hago unos hot cakes estupendos —

— Bueno, uno pequeño — sonrió Makoto — Todo chico puede cambiar de opinión, ¿no? — Sousuke rió, un sonido ronco y cálido que parecía penetrar la piel de Makoto.

— Por mi propia experiencia, sé que es algo que hacen muy a menudo. ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar a la cocina? —

Makoto negó con la cabeza — Me las arreglaré —

Unos minutos después, bajo la ducha, Makoto recordó sus propias palabras. «Me las arreglaré». Quizá era el momento de empezar a acostumbrarse a su ceguera y dejar de soñar con que desaparecería. Podría aprender braille o comprar un ordenador con tarjeta de voz para escribir cartas. Había nuevas tecnologías para ayudar a las personas con problemas de visión.

Pero su mente rechazaba aquello. Pensaba que si aprendía a vivir como una persona ciega, sería ciega para siempre. No quería aprender, no quería acostumbrarse. Quería ver, quería volver a su vida de siempre.

Makoto intentó dejar de pensar en ello. Para apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos, recordó el momento en el que sus manos habían tocado el torso de Sousuke y se sonrojó. Habría deseado tener una hora para explorar aquel torso; habría deseado tomarse su tiempo para imaginar lo que sus ojos no podían ver.

Poco después, cerró el grifo de la ducha y buscó con las manos la toalla, sin dejar de pensar en Sousuke. Después de secarse, fue a su habitación y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta.

Mientras se secaba el cabello, reconocía que se sentía vulnerable junto a aquel hombre. Y sería muy fácil, en su situación, caer en una fantasía romántica. Él era su protector, su único contacto con el mundo. Mientras Daiki había sido frío e impersonal, de Sousuke emanaba una calidez enormemente atrayente. Pero no podía olvidar que, para él, "Shintarou" solo era trabajo. Nada más. Además, pensó con un toque de amargura, ¿qué hombre querría a un chico ciego? Un chico ciego al que varios policías de Tokio querrían ver muerto.

Makoto recordó las lecciones de su madre sobre independencia y seguridad en sí. Para él, necesitar a alguien era una debilidad imperdonable. Siempre le había dicho que cualquiera solo podía depender de sí mismo y que depender de alguien era ridículo. Makoto se pasó la mano por el pelo y, salió del dormitorio. Pensaba demasiado, se dijo.

Cuando entró en la cocina, respiró el agradable aroma a café y los ingredientes de los hot cakes.

— Algo huele muy bien — dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla en la que se había sentado la noche anterior.

— ¿Café? — le llegó la voz de Sousuke a su derecha.

—Sí, por favor —

— ¿Leche y azúcar? —

— Solo un poco de azúcar — contestó. Un segundo después, Sousuke puso una taza frente a él — Gracias —

— Las tortillas estarán listas en dos minutos. ¿Has dormido bien? —

— Como un bebe —contestó Makoto, tomando un sorbo de café — ¿Y tú? —

— Yo siempre duermo como un bebe —

— Es una mañana preciosa, ¿verdad? —

— Sí. ¿Cómo... cómo lo has sabido? — Makoto sonrió al descubrir un matiz de sorpresa en la voz de Sousuke.

— Debe haber una ventana detrás de mí. Puedo sentir el sol en la espalda —

— Es una hermosa mañana, típica de Iwatobi — dijo Sousuke, poniendo un plato frente a él.

— Una hermosa mañana típica de Iwatobi — repitió Makoto, divertido — Haces que Iwatobi parezca Camelot.

— Es lo más parecido a Camelot que puedas imaginar — dijo Sousuke. En su voz había un tono cálido que lo hacía inmensamente atractivo — Solo llueve por las noches y en verano no hace demasiado calor —

Makoto rio, divertido — Eso parece una canción —

—Lo es. Es una canción de Camelot, el musical. La aprendí en el instituto cuando hice mi debut como actor —

— ¿De verdad?, ¿qué papel hacías?, ¿el rey Arturo, Lancelot? —

— Nada tan ilustre — rio Sousuke — Era uno de los reyes de la mesa redonda, y no tenía ni una sola frase. Solo llevaba una armadura y tenía un aspecto serio y caballeresco —

— Debió de ser divertido — comentó, lamentando las experiencias que él se había perdido en el instituto — En mi colegio también se hacían obras, pero yo nunca participé en ninguna —

— ¿Por qué? —

Makoto tomó un bocado de su tortilla, recordando sus años de estudiante — Me criaron con la idea de que todo lo que no fuera estudiar era una pérdida de tiempo. El colegio era para conseguir una educación y elegir después una carrera que nos permitiera ganarnos la vida. En mi tiempo libre trabajaba y ahorraba dinero para la universidad. No había tiempo para jugar, ni para hacer deporte, ni para obras de teatro —

— Suena un poco triste — murmuró Sousuke.

— Lo era. Aunque ahora entiendo los motivos de mi madre. Ella tenía veinte años cuando mi padre la abandonó con un hijo pequeño, sin trabajo y sin formación académica —

— ¿Has vuelto a saber algo de tu padre? —

— No. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Tan solo tenía un año cuando se marchó — contestó él, tomando un sorbo de café — Mi madre trabajó muy duro para sacarme adelante. Al mismo tiempo, estudiaba contabilidad y, cuando yo estaba en el instituto, ya tenía un despacho con cuatro empleados. Pero nunca olvidó los años de lucha. Estaba decidida a que yo no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo y a que aprendiera a sobrevivir sin alguien de quien depender — añadió. Después, rió no sin cierta amargura — Afortunadamente, mi madre no está viva para verme ahora. No estoy en mi mejor momento —

—No seas duro contigo mismo —dijo Sousuke en tono cálido.

—No querrás mandarme a mi habitación otra vez, ¿verdad?

Entonces la mano de Sousuke se posó sobre la de él. Fue un roce ligero, pero lleno de calor. Fue poca la alegría en la vida de Makoto durante los últimos meses. Las enfermeras del hospital se limitaban a cumplir con sus tareas y los policías que lo custodiaban lo trataban de forma impersonal. El consuelo de aquel contacto rompió el auto control que Makoto había intentado mantener a toda costa.

— _Los mataron _— susurró, con voz llena de emoción — Mataron a mi único amigo y a su marido. Les dispararon mientras yo estaba escondido en el armario — siguió diciendo. Las lágrimas lo ahogaban y tuvo que tragárselas, mientras el horror y el trauma de aquella noche se repetían en su mente — Yo no hice nada para ayudarlos. Me quedé inmóvil en el armario mientras los veía morir —

Sousuke le apretó la mano con fuerza y aquel gesto desencadenó un tornado de emociones que Makoto no podía seguir conteniendo.

**Albornoz (*)- Bata de baño**

**Reviews?**


End file.
